


Abhorrence

by DivyBread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivyBread/pseuds/DivyBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Xia dynasty has been having more than a little trouble with the Wu troups lately, and now they have even reached the wall of their capital city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abhorrence

The smoke slowly starts to cover the whole open space as the catapults burn with oiled intensity. Lifting the hand he’d thrown the torch with up to wipe the blood from the side of his mouth, Yixing lets his eyes wander from the gigantic catapults-turned-torches to look at the platoon of Wu army forces coming his way. An amused smirk slowly tilts up one corner of his mouth as he turns his body towards the approaching army slowly.

Lifting both hands now, he pulls the two swords on his back from their scabbards, twirling them once in his hands before taking in a fighting stance. The thick, black smoke makes its way slowly upward to the sky all around him, the four burning constructions around him spreading so much heat that the cold winter air outside of the circle doesn’t even get to him.

Breathing in deeply and then letting the air slowly escape from his lungs, he sees how the first few men falter in their step upon realising who it is they’re about to face. But the row behind them has no clue and they are pushed forward, reluctantly gripping their weapons a little tighter as they dash towards him.

The moment the first Wu soldier enters his own private circle of fire, Yixing’s smirk turns into a lethal grin and he starts moving within heartbeats. Deflecting the first spear attempt at his chest with a well-aimed blow of his right sword, he uses the left to almost effortlessly decapitate the soldier holding said spear. And once his swords have tasted blood, there is no end to it.

As the rush of war takes over his every fibre, Yixing moves with a precision and certainty that goes beyond human capability. Baring his teeth in a both aggressive and completely satisfied grin, he sidesteps the many weapons thrust out to him, either decapitating their owners or simply severing a limb here and there. Screams are all around him, either of pain or anger, and the air reeks of fire and blood; the perfect combination.

He doesn’t know how much time passes before all there is left of the screams is some faint moaning from the ones still alive that are slowly bleeding to death. Lowering the hands he holds his swords in, he straightens up in his stance and looks around. The catapults are still burning, three out of four already having collapsed in on themselves as the wood becomes unable to carry its own weight anymore. His expression settles back into a neutral one when he puts himself in motion, crouching down next to one of the dead bodies to calmly wipe his swords on the man’s pants. Cleaning them off until their blood red designs are clearly visible again, he then pushes himself into a standing position once more.

Turning away from the catapults, he looks over at the city wall still standing proud and strong several hundred yards away from him. On top of the eastern watchtower a lone figure has become visible, facing Yixing’s direction. He can’t make out any features from this far away, but he doesn’t have to see the man’s face to know who it is, despite the fact that he’s not wearing his rich robes at this very moment in time. Starting to smirk amused once more, he watches how the emperor of the Xia dynasty merely nods his head once and then turns away to leave again.

Yixing’s still smiling when he turns his gaze towards the battlefield again, only to see a cavalry battalion charging up to him. What he doesn’t expect is to find the familiar face of his old friend in between them. Raising his eyebrows at the sight of none other than the Wu forces’ leader, the smirk doesn’t need long to return to his face.

"Yifan!" he yells, knowing his voice will carry clearly to the man charging at him on a great, black steed despite the thundering sound of the hooves on the bloodied ground. "You shouldn’t have chosen the losing side, my old friend!" Grinning wickedly at the look of anger that crosses Yifan’s face, Yixing sticks his swords back into their scabbards on his back and straightens his shoulders a bit more.

Spreading his arms as if willing to receive the oncoming attackers in a big hug, he keeps his eyes locked with Yifan’s and feels the satisfaction course through him when he sees the other man’s expression fall in shock upon realising what would happen next. He knows Yifan will lift a hand, try to stop the cavalry and have them turn around instantly to retreat, but he also knows that Yifan, too, knows that it’s too late.

Suddenly bringing his two arms to the middle, he claps his hands together with a shout, the impact of the clap of a much bigger scale than should ever be possible. The remnants of the four catapults collapse completely, a rumble going through the ground as it starts trembling and shifting, the earth following Yixing’s will and opening up beneath the horses’ hooves.

He watches how the first few fall down the slope into their deaths, but averts his gaze for the sake of being able to make eye contact with Yifan once more. The Wu army leader’s face is contorted in an expression of rage, his horse losing its footing as well as the ground continues to rumble, but it doesn’t seem to phase the other. Yixing doesn’t wait to hear the profanities thrown at him and simply turns away, creating a portal for himself that leads him back to the inner Xia city.

The change is abrupt, the bloody, sweaty and burning outside air being traded for the softness and delicacy of the incense having been burned in the room. He’s pretty sure he brings a bit of the foul scent of outside with him, but the emperor doesn’t even flinch at the scent. Of course not, he is used to much worse, Yixing knows. Even though he’s been stuck to being clad in rich robes for the past few years, sitting on his throne and only able to tell others how to fight the bad fights.

Taking in the emperor’s straightened back and clasped hands, Yixing simply waits for his friend to turn away from the open wall through which he has been watching the battle for the past week already.

"He will come back," is what is spoken to him, the emperor merely turning his head to look at Yixing, who simply nods at the statement.

"Of course he will," his friend continues. "That little trick of yours was good to mess up his cavalry, but it would never be enough to take him out." Yixing smirks lightly, stepping forward and calmly taking in his position to the emperor’s right.

"Of course not," he agrees, using the same tone his friend used just before. Looking down on the fields beyond the wall, he takes in the mess he’s left to the far right, easily spotting the black steed calmly heading back to the main forces in the midst of all the chaos, its rider unharmed.

"I left the satisfaction of that for you, Lu ge."


End file.
